


human heart fold over me

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Arguing, Blood, Fights, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason kills Joker, cass and jason do not get along whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: Batgirl placed her gloved hands on his cheeks, causing Jason to reel back and raise his hands up to smack her away from him. They simply stared at each other for a few moments before she frowned. “I’m calling Dad. As much as I would like to tie you up like the criminal you are, Batman will never forgive me if I did.”“The perks of being the favorite, huh Cassie girl?”(Or- Jason kills the Joker, and the person who is first to know and be there is Cassandra)





	human heart fold over me

**Author's Note:**

> title from Human Heart by Thao & the Get Down Stay Down

He tried not to think of it- the blood dripping down his chin and the side of his face, spreading down lower until it stuck to the collar of his shirt. He tried not to think about the ache surrounding his body, deep inside his muscles and bones. He tried not to think about anything except for the way  _ he  _ lay three feet away, behind him, face smashed in, heart stopped, dead. Finally fucking dead. 

“What-” He could hear only muffled noises as Batgirl stood in front of him, her hands tugging up at her mask so that her mouth wasn’t covered, but jokes on her because Jason couldn’t hear a fucking thing over the rush of blood coursing through his ears, overpowering any other sound. 

He blinked stupidly at her, then back down at the blood soaking his shirt. Why didn’t this feel better? Why didn’t he feel happier? He was- that fucking clown was gone for good. Wiped out of existence. That little thread that kept him alive was cut- battered so bad that he had no chance of getting back up. His lips pulled up in a small grin as the weight of what just happened settled more deeply on his mind. 

Yes.

Fuck yes.

It- he- Jason finally did it! He finally fucking did it. 

Batgirl placed her gloved hands on his cheeks, causing Jason to reel back and raise his hands up to smack her away from him. They simply stared at each other for a few moments before she frowned. “I’m calling Dad. As much as I would like to tie you up like the criminal you are, Batman will never forgive me if I did.” Her words were tainted with her distaste, full of an old argument that she and Dick always loved to bring up-

“You’ve always been his fucking favorite-”

“- hated that you were closer to my dad than I ever was!”

“- loves you so much he will excuse anything you do.”

Old arguments that had Jason crying- he hated it, the fact that he cried so fucking easily when he began to get angry, it was too raw and real, a weakness that he had never been able to shed- and yelling by the end of it all. He hated it. Being called Bruce’s favorite. But that was what they all seemed to think and at some point he decided to fuck it. They would think whatever they were thinking and that was that. They didn’t know shit. Even if they thought they did. Not like Jason could change anything. 

He just gave Cassandra a grin and shrugged his shoulders- fuck that hurt his shoulder, did he pull something? Hopefully it wasn’t dislocated that would hurt like shit to put back in place. “The perks of being the favorite, huh Cassie girl?” He slurred out, his tongue wiping at his lip, which was quickly swelling up. 

Jason could just make out the ugly curl of her lips as she made a sound close to a growl, her fists closing and swinging towards him, missing by a good foot. She wanted to hit him, but wasn’t going to, not when dear old dad was on the way. He grinned at her and Cassandra’s frown deepened. 

“I cannot stand you.” She muttered as she turned away. “All you do is go against everything Dad setup. You step all over our morals, kill and hurt and torture. I hope you choke on that blood of yours. It’s what you deserve.” 

That was harsh. God, what was her problem? He got it, she went through shit and it caused her view to be skewed- to never kill. Every life is sacred, blah blah blah whatever the hell. Not killing was fine, but to be completely against it? Like people didn’t get sentenced to the chair. It was stupid. Idiotic. 

Her words made Jason laugh again. It was a rasp, harsh against his throat. “Oh fuck you princess. You know as well as I do that that piece of shit didn’t fucking deserve to breathe. I get you fucking don’t kill, but why defend someone who doesn’t deserve it?” He watched as she paced back and forth in large strides, her fists tight at her side, her mask tipped even farther to let her breathe through her nose as she fumed. “After everything he fucking did- isn’t this the ending he deserved, and not another fucking short stint at Arkham where he won’t ever fucking stay?” The longer he spoke, the quieter, raspier, his voice became.

Cassandra simply shook her head as her breath came out even deeper. 

“Oh come on Cassie girl, Cassie Cassie girl.” Jason crooned out despite the fact that his vision was turning dark along the edges and all he wanted to do was lie in bed and grin and maybe text Kyle a string of exclamation points, to express how great he felt, until Kyle called him and he could hear his voice right in his ear, reassuring and kind and happy and soft, all for Jason. He didn’t want to be here anymore where he could smell the blood and see, from the corner of his eye, what was once the face of the man that haunted his dreams. He wanted to move past this already. 

“Shut up! You’re bad! Bad to the core! You hide your hideousness, but unlike Dad and Alfred and even Dick- I see it! I know what you are because bad knows bad! And you will never be redeemed, you long since passed your chance! No matter what Dad says! You will rot.” She spat out. 

What the fuck were they even arguing about? 

Did it even fucking matter?

Jason didn’t care about any of this shit, not when  _ he  _ was finally dead. He was dead and that was all he cared about. 

“Whatever.” He whispered as he licked at the sticky blood on his lips. “I don’t give a fuck anymore. Whine and complain all you want.” 

“Are you even happy?” Cassandra whispered. Her voice came from right in front of him- he could feel her warm breath hitting his nose. “You always talk big- but are you happy?”

He was. Nothing else in the world could bring joy to him. With  _ him _ alive, there was always something looming right above his head, a ringing laughter in his ears, a scream stuck in his throat. Even when Jason thought he could move past what had been his first life, his first death- and wasn’t that something huh? He was going to die again, maybe in another gruesome way in the next few months, maybe in his sleep when he’s a hundred years old and was even more tired of the world than he is already- his resurrection, the pain, the suffering, the laughter that made him want to rip his Goddamned ears out, but he knew he would always, always, hear it and dream of it and there that was. He couldn’t move past it. And he couldn’t move past that bastard being alive. This was the only solution. To everything. 

Jason heaved in a breath through his nose, shaky and wet. He opened his eyes and stared straight into the dark fabric that covered Cassandra’s own eyes, looking straight into her soul as he found his words.

“I can be now.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The line, "I hated that you were closer to my dad then I ever was," was something I wrote in a non-related fic (Christmas at the Waynes) and is honestly one of my favorite lines, just the whole conversation between Dick and Jason was a good one to me and will forever be one of the scenes I wrote that will stay with me. 
> 
> To be honest I wrote this in like an hour so idk what it is. Sometimes I sit down and something about Jason spills out and I have to deal with it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
